This invention relates to a mine stopping, a method of constructing the stopping, and panels used therein, more particularly a permanent mine stopping generally for the same purpose as the stopping disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,474 of myself and John M. Kennedy, issued Dec. 1, 1992, entitled Form for Making a Permanent Concrete Mine Stopping, a method of constructing a permanent stopping, and panels such as used in the constructing the stopping and which become synergistically incorporated therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,474 discloses a method of constructing a mine stopping by erecting two steel walls indicated at W1 and W2 in the patent each comprising a set 3 of elongate extensible steel panels 7 with the walls spaced apart in a passageway in a mine, pouring concrete or other suitable commercially available material sufficiently strong when hardened to provide a permanent stopping to seal off an unworked portion of a mine as disclosed in the patent, and removing the walls after the concrete (or equivalent) has hardened, leaving a concrete (or equivalent) wall per se as a permanent stopping.
Also in the background of the invention is a mine stopping made in a manner similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,474 with the differences that a yielding foamed cement is poured between the walls, resulting in a permanent stopping with near zero leakage of air past the stopping.